More and more homeowners are re-designing their homes and their yards so that they can find greater peace and enjoyment from their property. One approach for landscaping exterior as well as interior environments involves the construction of ponds and other water features, such as streams and waterfalls. With various water features of the type described above, fish, and great numbers of interesting plant life, it is most desirable to illuminate the environment or various components thereof so that the entire environment can be enjoyed both day and night. To accomplish the desired lighting, a lighting system is needed that is both easy to install and to adjust, as well as safe in most any environment.
The present invention is directed to achieving these objectives and otherwise satisfying the deficiencies in the industry.